


The Horizon - Stray Kids Pirate AU

by Versi_Mont



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 1700s, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Class Differences, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Guns, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Pirates, Swordfighting, Violence, changlix, chanwoo, hyunmin, itzy - Freeform, jeongdam, minsung - Freeform, my boys dont deserve this, seungjin - Freeform, the ship crew is jyp family, they are pirates, twice, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versi_Mont/pseuds/Versi_Mont
Summary: The Miroh is the ship where people go to disappear, a group of vicious pirates that steal from navy ships. Or at least that's what the upper-class snobs say. Little did they know the "terrifying crew" was led by a curly-haired Australian whos main goal is to keep his home, family and crew safe.OrThe JYP family as a ragtag bunch of pirates fighting for the home they have made in each other and on Cat Island.Chan and Changbin wanted a home.Jeongin grew up in the family business.Minho wanted to see the world.Woojin wanted to help, and Seungmin followed.Jisung and Hyunjin wanted a Family.And Felix just wanted to play his music.A mix of fluffy crack sprinkled with some angsty boys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys welcome to the first chapter of The Horizon! I hope you enjoy!  
> Please leave Kudos and comments  
> Also, you can go check out my other Stray Kids works

FELIX POV

**I had always loved the sea.I'd grown up around the shoreline and as a child adored the beach, miles of sunbathed, white sand and warm waves. My second love was always music, on the days the beach was occupied by merchants and their ships, I would beg my tutor to allow me to practice after hours. I had tried many instruments before I found my favourite. I found I could covey so much through the soothing trill of a violin, but my father only wanted me to learn the technical side of music so he could impress his peers with his son's talent. However, I longed for the days when I was left alone and I could turn the soft, calculated tune into something merrier with more life. I enjoyed those times the most. I lost myself within the sound, swaying and turning with the flow of the notes.**

\----

"Have you scrubbed the crew's quartets yet?" The gruff middle-aged quartermaster asked, rubbing his calloused hands down his yellowing waistcoat. I tried not to groan at his question.

"Not yet, Sir, I'm just about to start sweeping the brig, then I will move onto the quarters." I made a move to walk past him but he stopped me, gripping my shoulder tightly. The man's nostrils flared a little as he narrowed me with a harsh stare.

"The brig was supposed to be done an hour ago!" The man growled stepping forward slightly. "You're lucky the captain likes your playing or your mutinous ass would have been off this ship by now, so I'd start to try harder before we just ditch you at the next dock and get a replacement." He spat on the deck and walked away before I could retort, not that it would have done me any good anyway if I had.

The ship rocked lightly under my feet as I climbed down the ladder leading into the brig."Hey guys, how you holding up?" I looked at the two boys sitting side by side, heads leant on the metal bars of the cell eyes trained on the also barred porthole.

"Couldn't be better Lix, just enjoying the sound of the waves." Hyunjin looked up to meet my gaze and his eyes softened as he stared me down. "It's the small things that matter you know? He then looked to Jisung, " It keeps us sain." He laughed hollowly at his words.

"When did you last eat?" Jisung moved to face me studying my form. "You look exhausted." He reached to a pile of old blankets stuffed to the side of the cell and pulled out some dried fruit and bread.

"I had food last night don't worry, keep it for yourselves." I nudged Jisung's hand away gently and sat down opposite the pair.

"No Felix take it they feed us more than enough to survive but they barely give you a set of rations a day." He locked his gaze with mine, Hyunjin nodded along silently "Take it." He shoved the little pile of food into my hands.

A comfortable silence passed as I ate, each of us enjoying the silence till Hynjin broke it with a bitter voice. "How long has it been?" Stillness enveloped the room again but it was not as comfortable as before, now it was heavy with tension. I spoke up first, my voice empty,

"It has been 46 days." The dense quiet continued till jisung asked the big question.

"So how many days till we dock?"

My breath hitched.

"The Captain says twelve... give or take a few," I answered trying not to let my emotions slip through. "I should start cleaning now or the Quartermaster will be angry."

I stood up my bones clicking as I rose and moved to grab the broom from the corner and began to sweep.No matter how much I tried to ignore the painful silence of the room, I couldn't, not with the two boys imprisoned only a few feet away.

"Jisung could you sing for me," I asked quietly not moving my gaze from the small piles of dust collecting at my feet. The brunette didn't reply but he soon began to softly hum a tune and then began to sing.

_Trying to comfort myself_

_I tell myself the world can't be perfect_

_I start to let myself go_

_The thundering applause, I can't own it forever I tell myself, so shameless_

_Raise your voice higher_

_Even if the attention isn't forever, I'll keep singing_

_As today's me, I want eternity_

_Forever, I want to be young_

_Under the flower petals raining down_

_I run, so lost in this maze_

_Forever we are young_

_Even when I fall and hurt myself_

_I endlessly run toward my dream_

_Forever ever ever ever_

_We are young_

He cut himself off, his voice fading slowly followed by a short sniffle and deep breath. I heard Hyunjin move closer most likely comforting the other.

"You have a beautiful voice Sung, you would make a good performer, maybe we should do a duet." I steadied my hands trying not to shake as I swept. Hyunjin again stayed silent.

"Maybe in another life," Jisung said bitterly. "Twelve days isn't much to wait."

I looked up sharply at that l, "We'll find a way Jisung." I let the broom fall and I strode over to the two caged boys."I promise." I grabbed both of their hands and rub them soothingly. As soon as our palms touched, Hyunjin allowed for tears to swell in his eyes and tumble down his cheeks, each clear droplet leaving wet trails in its wake. His eyes bore into my own in a silent plea for help.

"I don't want to die Felix." Hyunjin's eyes closed and he tilted his head forward hair falling in his eyes as he breathed deeply. My gaze cast to Jisung who only rested his head against the cold metal bars, our eyes met but he looked through me, his mind elsewhere.

We stayed like that for a while, just holding each other through the bars, soon Hyunjin fell asleep his head lolling to the side. My mind raced with ideas for an escape but as much as I tried to think I knew their fate was inevitable.

Jisung's eyes finally came back into focus, but his voice seemed just as far away as his thoughts had previously been, "We're dead men walking Lix." He paused for a moment, looking at Hyunjin. "Jinnie is a kind soul, he doesn't deserve to be killed, so even if there is some way to free even one of us... please choose him." I grabbed the boys face and forced him to look at me.

"The moment we dock I will find a way for all three of us to be free."I tried to bleed hope into the other boy but he only pulled away from me.

"I bought him into this mess, it was my idea... and we will hang for it." He said his voice filling with anger.

He went to speak again but I interrupted,

"You did what you had to survive, that is no crime, you're only eighteen for God's sake."

"Tell that to the Navy, they don't care about what we did they just want to set an example!" Jisung mumbled, banging his fist against the cell bars only to sigh is sad frustration in the cramped cell. It was then that he let tears escape, only for him to rub at his cheeks leaving them wet and red. His grief turned into anger as he pounded his fist against the bars of their cell, again and again. I winced as the harsh metal clanging bounced off the walls.

"We will get out of this Jisung, have hope," I didn't know what else to say to him.

He laughed in my face, "This is our end Felix, but don't worry it won't affect a guy like you if two street rats die right?"

I sat in shocked silence before Jisung laughed again a few more tears escaping his eyes. "Fuck off posh boy we don't need your high-class pity,"

"You don't mean that Jisung, I get it your afraid but don't take it out on me!" I said standing not being able to be around the boy's pessimism. I wanted to help and comfort them but the negativity didn't help create escape plans. I swept the last of the dust into a pan went to the ladder. As my foot came into contact with the first rung of the ladder Jisungs voice echoed throughout the room,

"It doesn't matter if I mean it or not, I'm a dead man." He paused and moved to Hyunjin who was starting to wake up, Jisung patted his friend gently before meeting my eyes. "Hope is a Fool's friend, one day you will learn that Felix."


	2. “Oh, you have got to be kidding me!”- Lee Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t do that Felix,” Hyunjin spoke up first, both boys looked to him not knowing he was conscious for the discussion, “It’s too dangerous what if you get caught!” Hyunjin shifted a little as his voice rang loudly around the small room.

Author POV

A few days had passed since Jisung and Felix’s argument, and Jisung found himself apologising profusely the next time he saw the brunet scrubbing the floor of the brig.

“I get it, Ji, it’s okay don’t feel bad, I can’t possibly know what you felt like. I was just trying to help.” Felix said softly although his hands scrubbed harshly against the floor.

“I know but I shouldn’t have said what I did, I didn’t mean it, I don’t just see you as some posh boy, you’re my friend too,” Jisung said voice lowered as Hyunjin slept on the floor next to him. Hyunjin was always exhausted and never quite awake, most of the time he spent in a sort of daze drifting in an out of the conversation with the other boys. It worried the two others immensely but there didn’t seem to be much that could help, being in the cramped cell.

No one talked for a while, this was pretty common now as there wasn’t much to chat about. In the first few weeks of their arrival that Felix spent his time trying to befriend to two prisoners. However, they didn’t seem too keen to talk to a boy in a navy uniform. But after the incident, Felix was stripped of his uniform and wore clothes similar to the prisoners. Once that happened they began to open up more. Sometimes Felix would sneak down during the nights to talk to the two boys who had an excess of stories to tell. However soon enough they ran out, now their conversations lulled to a point of rarity and most of their time together was spent basking in each other's silent company.

“I think I have a plan to get us out,” Felix stopped scrubbing and moved closer to the cell and quietened his voice to a whisper “I’ve been asked to clean the Captain’s quarters as we will have visitors when we dock,” He paused slightly before continuing. “I can take your cell key and give it to you, then the day we get nearest to shore we escape and take a boat to the mainland.”

Jisung was silent and Hyunjin began to stir. Felix gulped nervously at the two boys, hoping for a positive response to his only plan.

“You can’t do that Felix,” Hyunjin spoke up first, both boys looked to him not knowing he was conscious for the discussion, “It’s too dangerous what if you get caught!” Hyunjin shifted a little as his voice rang loudly around the small room.

Felix looked puzzled, “This could be our only chance, he wouldn’t even notice and if we did it at night too we would never be caught.” Felix looked almost desperate as he defended his plan.

“I say you do it,” Jisung said and Hyunjin looked at him incredulously before he continued, “I mean what else can we do, I trust Felix if he says he can do it I know he can.” Jisung sounded hopeful and Felix wanted to cry, it was the lightest he had heard his friend’s voice in weeks and he was ecstatic that he could be the one to give him optimism.

“It will be easy, they won’t even know until it too late and we are gone.” Felix was smiling now his hope rising from the pit of his stomach and warming his heavy heart. This was it. This was their chance to leave together without a problem and all it relied on a matter of timing and speed.

Felix left the brig that day the happiest he had been in a long while.

/////

It was five days till they docked. Five days left to enact Felix’s plan and escape to the mainland. All three boys had been saving their strength and hoarding food so they would have the energy to row to the island. Thankfully the waters would be calm and the docks were filled with bustling people, enough of a crowd to disappear into.

However now came the difficult part, taking the key. Felix had made sure to study the key's shape and colour the last time it was used to deliver Jisung and Hyunjin food.

Felix POV

“I’m here to clean the Captain’s quarters Sir,” I noticed the Quartermaster standing near the door I was about to enter his eyes narrowing as I came closer.

“Yeah I know,” He said gruffly annoyance ringing through his voice, “I’ve got to babysit you, make sure disloyal scum like you doesn’t steal anything. “ He opened the door and walked in pulling out a chair from under the desk and sat down. I tensed.

_“Fuck, what I am going to do?”_

I tried to ignore my panic as I set down the old mop and bucket.

“Yes Sir” I began to work trying to think of a way to distract him long enough to swipe the key.

Around an hour passed and I still had no ideas and my optimism was quickly turning sour, I made one attempt to get him out the room even for a few minutes by asking him to empty the bucket of water and refill it, but he just called me useless and shooed me out of the door bucket in hand. As I poured the dirty water over the side of the main deck I began to panic and thought I should abandon my plan however, the thought of my two friends kept me going. I couldn’t just give up. I filled the bucket and made my way back to the office where the Quartermaster still sat playing idly with his hands.

“Took you long enough” He mumbled out eyes boring into mine “Taking a while aren’t you?” He sounded almost suspicious.

“I know the Captain will be receiving guests so wanted to make sure his office was at its finest state,” I said moving over to the spots where I hadn’t mopped. “It won’t take much more time Sir.” That was a lie, a blatant lie. I was stalling until I could think of a new plan. We returned to silence the only noise was my scrubbing and dusting.

Anxiety began to pool in my stomach as more and more time passed and I still had no idea about what to do and not much more to clean. Till a voice rang clearly outside the door, “Sir lunch is being served will you be attending?” It was another member of the crew.

“I got to watch him” He grumbled shifting in his chair.

I saw my chance, “I’m just finished Sir… just got to pack up.” I began to pick up my equipment and shuffle around the room aimlessly as I waited for him to leave.

“Finally done then?” He stood and went to the door, “Took you long enough you’ve wasted my time, for that you get no lunch.” He smiled nastily at me looking for a reaction.

“Yes, Sir I.” I made sure to stiffen my voice and not meet his eye, hoping giving him a win would get him to leave. Finally, he did, but not before he gave me another dirty look as he disappeared behind the door frame.

The moment he left I dropped my supplies and sprinted over to the desk. I made sure not to touch anything or move objects out of place before I opened the drawer. It was filled with some papers, a brass pocket watch but no keys. I tried the cupboard next and again nothing. I checked the bookshelf, another desk drawer and even the little chest on a sideboard but still nothing.

“Why can’t anything go right today,” I whispered angrily to myself. I sat down in the same chair the Quartermaster had and looked to the door.

_“If I were a key where would I be?_

Slowly my eyes focused onto something, Next to the door frame hung on a dainty hook was a large ring of keys.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me!” A mixture of annoyance and relief hit me as I looked on the ring and found the old silver key. I wasted no time in slipping the key into my pocket and running from the room.

The first phase of my plan was complete and now we just had to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you Enjoyed  
> Please leave Kudos and comments  
> Also, you can go check out my other Stray Kids works!


End file.
